


Victory!

by TheShockerWhoShocksPeople



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types, Grease - Jacobs & Casey & Farrar, Grease: Live, Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Late April Fools' Day One Shot, Sort Of, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShockerWhoShocksPeople/pseuds/TheShockerWhoShocksPeople
Summary: The war against the potted planet-devouring predators is finally over!In this goofy little one-shot, you'll find lots of things!Thrills! Laughs! Romance! Drama! Vinegar!And yes indeed, this summaryisintended to be read in an old-timey announcer voice!





	Victory!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated April Fools' Day, dear reader! I wrote this within an hour while loopy from sleep deprivation! Fun, fun, FUN!
> 
> In all sincerity, I had a blast writing it, so I hope that you have... two blasts reading it.
> 
> (Nailed it.)

Don't ask why or how, but Danny Zuko's friend owned a car that could fly through the fucking air.

That was all well and good for Zuko, who was on his way to destroy the "Audrey II" with a bomb filled with vinegar that was sitting in the passenger seat. The Audrey II was a giant alien plant that came to Earth to do two things: feed and breed.

There had been hundreds of plants crawling about America, but for one reason or another, they had been destroyed. Some were disposed of with vinegar like Danny Zuko planned to do with the original invader. Some were electrocuted by a young Rick Moranis. All that was left was the original invader.

The Audrey II was in the middle of an old abandoned carnival, searching for any meals that may have escaped it.

"Anybody here?!", it almost sang as it used its slithery vines to lift up the game stands. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

The Audrey II was not aware that the whole carnival had been closed off to all people to make way for Danny Zuko and his vinegar bomb.

As Zuko approached his destiny, he noticed that the big green fuck had produced about a dozen more plants. Leafy little heads could be seen chattering, laughing, or warming up their voices to sing backup to their mother.

"Hello, boys! I'm back!", Zuko taunted as he flew directly into the villainous vegetable's maw. The plant only laughed at Zuko's apparent idiocy before it exploded. The little baby plants were doused in vinegar.

Among those who could witness the action were Danny Zuko's friends Kenickie, Frenchy, and Marty. A little boy named Roland was also present. He thought everything that had happened that evening was simply marvelous and planned on borrowing elements to incorporate into a big Hollywood blockbuster starring Will Smith someday. Not that he would know who that is because this was, what, late fifties? Early sixties?

The sky started to rain vinegar.

Marty and Frenchy stared wide-eyed at the explosion, glanced at each other, looked right back at the sour-smelling mushroom cloud, and finally locked eyes. Marty opened her mouth to say something meaningful, but no words came out. Frenchy let out a nervous little giggle and smiled at Marty. When they silently agreed that words could never come close to describing the pure joy that comes with winning the day and seeing each other alive, Marty and Frenchy held each other tightly and kissed like their lives depended on it. _Notebook_ style, baby. Just a lot smellier because the rain was vinegar.

Kenickie bawled his eyes out.

"S-s-s-s-stop it!", he blubbered, tears and vinegar streaming down his face. Marty and Frenchy were oblivious to everything and everyone around them and they would be for a long time. Their attention was solely on each other and their euphoric, impromptu make out session. Kenickie cried even harder.

"C-can't you see that I lost my b-b-best friend...?!" He fell to his knees and let out a scream, hoping with all of his heart that the heavens could hear his pain.

"I want my car! Bring me back Greased Lightning!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did throw in two _Independence Day_ references.


End file.
